


Not His Father

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [15]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fatherly McCoy, M/M, Pining Spock, Secret love, The Kiss and Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 03:51:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10778997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 3 of 4 of "The Kiss And Denial"Spock and McCoy try to get accustomed to the new relationship between them.





	Not His Father

“So, do you believe that you could like me as much as I like you, Leonard?”

It was almost comical, yet very touching how unsure the younger man was with the tender feelings he held. That made McCoy feel almost fatherly.

“I believe I could, Spock. Very easily.” Hell, why toy with the alien? Admit what you’ve been noticing in yourself, McCoy, he chided himself. “Very easily, indeed.”

Spock looked relieved. He touched Leonard’s hand, then leaned toward him.

“Want another kiss?” McCoy teased.

Spock’s face lit up as he leaned closer.

That was no way to kiss a father.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
